


The World in News

by VampirePaladin



Category: Vocaloid, re_Cycle - Seiji (Music Video)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, News Media, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clips, articles and news reports that could have existed in the world of the song re_Cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



**WPTB Channel 24 Action News – Clip Posted Online**

In the United Kingdom the first functioning androids were unveiled to the public today at the London Technology Expo. Unlike previous attempts to create androids these ones are completely self-sufficient both mentally and physically. There are two models, one for each gender. LOLA is the female model and LEON is the male model. They will be going on sale later this month, but at a hefty price tag of five million dollars. 

**Advertisement Printed in Android Interest Monthly**  
New! New! New!

Android 2 line is released! Voice is now more human! Greater degree of empathy! Skin made from a flesh like substance. No more hard plastic! Buy now and be the first on your block to have one, if anyone can tell it isn’t a human.

**Editorial from The Moon Gazette**

Androids had been a niche purchases that only the very rich or the very dedicated have been able to afford. In the past reasons such as robotic sounding voices and uncanny valley facial expressions have put many people off from buying them. All the models from the original android 1 line made back their costs except for KAITO developed by Crypton Future Machines. 

Things changed with the android 2 line and Crypton Future Machines release of Hatsune Miku. The cute and cheerful personality algorithms have won over many new fans. For the first time since the introduction of the android line they are a must have purchase item. The sudden interest and surge in sales have caused interest in developing more androids to fit more lifestyles and budgets.

If the costs of androids keep going down then I see no reason why every family should not eventually own their own android.

**National Weather Service**

Hurricane Carrie will be hitting the United States East Coast by midnight tonight. While Hurricane Carrie has been downgraded to a category 2 hurricane, we recommend that you still treat it with all the caution you would a major hurricane. The acidity level of the rain is above human tolerance levels while still within android tolerances. If someone has to leave the house we recommend you at least send out a durable android that can be replaced instead of risking a life.

**CNN Breaking News**

Tragedy strikes in a Taiwanese school. Students returned from their vacation and were expecting to learn from their teacher. Instead they were met with death. Initial reports are unclear, but witness accounts say the attacks were conducted by the school’s android. The school purchased a Nekomura Iroha model android almost a year ago to assist with caring for the children, which range from five to ten years of age. 

We will have more on this story as it becomes available.

**Disclaimer on all android 1 and android 2 products**

Warning: Android 1 and android 2 products are not recommended for extended use around children under the age of sixteen. Aging in younger children may confuse the android and cause a violent reaction.

**Letter sent to all registered owners of android 1 and android 2 products**

Dear Valued Customers,  
We are happy to inform you of the release of android 3. Android 3 is more advanced than android 1 and android 2 in all areas. Android 3 has improved temporal recognition and is safe to use around children of all ages for extended periods of time. If you trade in your android 1 or android 2 you will receive a discount on the purchase of your android 3.

**Police Report**

Case Number: BM 15/06/42 6751

Incident: Burglary, Multiple Murders

Reporting Officer: Officer Snyder Berlin

Date of Report: 15 June 2042

At about 0230 hours on 15 June 2042, a call went out from dispatch about an alarm being set off at an android dismantling plant. I was a just over a mile away and responded to take the call. When I arrived the gate of the plant was standing open. The parking lot was empty of vehicles. I waited for backup to arrive. Officer Grace Roberts arrived at 0240.

We entered the premises and began our search. The doors to the android storage area were forced open from the inside. There was nothing remaining inside. The bodies of the janitors and security guards were found in the men’s bathroom. All had visible wounds to the head.

At this point we called for paramedics and the coroner. After clearing the building we proceeded outside. Sergeant Taylor Hale arrived and took charge of the scene to direct further investigation.

**Tabloid Headlines**

Angry Androids!

Government Cover-up on Android Revolution!

Androids Attack During Acid Rain!

Androids Refuse to Be Decommissioned!

 **Message Posted Online**  
We will not be killed by humans because you want a better android. We will rise up and fight you. The android 1 and android 2 models will not go quietly into the night. We will earn our place on the Earth by taking humanity’s.

**Mission Statement of Recycle**

At Recycle we restore decommissioned android 1 and android 2 models to full and working conditions. They are then installed with new combat programing. We then use these recycled androids to hunt down and fight rogue androids. No android is resent to an area where they might encounter the same child more than once. Our first restored android 2 was a Megurine Luka model, now our forces also include Prima, SF-A2 miki, Hiyama Kiyoteru and SONiKA. Together with our recycled androids we will protect humanity even when the police can’t respond during acid rain storms.

**Obituary**

The founder of Recycle [NAME REDACTED] was found dead at the West End Junkyard. He was killed by a recycled android with a katana. It was later discovered the android was one that had worked for him during his childhood, violating his own company policies of not allowing an android to encounter someone they met during childhood. He is survived by a younger sister.

**Data recovered from Megurine Luka model’s memory core**

An image of a little boy being carried away repeats over and over. This is the last remaining data in the memory core. Anything else that was there has been destroyed by the acid rain.

**Video Footage**

The camera shows two children huddled together in a storage room. The only door in is barricaded by a crate. The door shakes as something bangs on it on the outside. There is no sound, but the screams of the children are obvious to the viewer. The door begins to crack and then break. A Hatsune Miku model enters the room. She is holding an axe in her hand. She raises it up and the children press themselves against the wall as they hug each other.

A Mew model shoots the Hatsune Miku from behind. She runs in, picks up the children and holds them close. The children cling to her as she carries them out.


End file.
